In An Alternate Reality
by BadgerQueen65
Summary: AU-ish. Death Eaters aren't what they seem and neither is Lord Voldemort. Everything you thought you knew about the wizarding world is a lie. Dumbledore is the real enemy, though he's learned to hide his true self from the eyes of the public. Death Eater!James and Lily. Mainly Drarry and NevillexTheodore Nott. Please just give it a try. I'm bad at summaries. Characters will be OOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Prologue:**

Lily Potter raced around her home in Godric's Hallow, throwing everything she could find into her and James' suitcases, the undetectable extension charms allowing her to do so. One year old Harry Potter sat in his play pen, watching his mother in confusion.

James Potter suddenly appeared through the floo, green flames erupting in his wake. Seconds later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin followed, the three men instantly joining Lily in her rush to pack. Sirius and Remus already had bags thrown over their shoulders.

"I cannot believe this! If I ever see that b*** again, I'm going to kill him! How could we have been so stupid!" Sirius raged, pacing across the room in search of anything forgotten.

"It's not our fault, Sirius. How were we to know the rat would betray us?" James scowled as he lifted Harry from the pen. The toddler beamed at his father happily, giggling and squeezing his nose with a chubby hand. James' features softened, "Hey there, Prongslet, it's all gonna be okay. No one will ever hurt you."

Lily paused in her scrambling to kiss her husband and son each on the cheek, "We're getting out of here, Little One, don't you worry."

Just then, Severus Snape stepped through the floo with young Draco Malfoy in his arms. Tear tracks were visible on his cheeks, but no one said a thing about them.

Lily ran to her best friend's side, "Where are Lucius and Narcissa?"

Severus' head drooped low, "They didn't make it, Dumbledore and the Order were on us before we knew what was happening. I managed to escape with Draco."

Lily blinked tears from her eyes, trying to remain calm, "And everyone else? Do you know who survived?"

The potion master shook his head, "I didn't have time to find out."

The redhead nodded and looked to the rest, "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Just Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as their boy Neville." Remus replied from the stairwell, stepping down from the last step and returning to the living room.

Sirius sank down onto the couch, his hands covering his face, "This is my fault." His voice was more of a m*** than anything else.

Remus quickly shook his head crouching next to the dark haired man, "No it's not. Padfoot, listen to me. You had no way of knowing that Peter would betray us to Dumbledore. He was a spy too, we just didn't know he was a double agent for Dumbledore, rather than the Dark Lord."

Lily stormed across the room to stand in front of Sirius, "Sirius Orion Black, I will not stand here and listen to you whine. You will get off your arse and stop feeling so sorry for youself. We have children and other people to worry about, so knock it off right now, I don't want to hear it." Her voice was deathly calm, though her eyes shinned with unshed tears.

Sirius stood at once, nodding his head, "Of course, Lily, you're right, as always. I'm being foolish. What do you want me to do, my Dark Princess." By his last sentence, there was a hint of a smirk on his face.

The so-called Dark Princess rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter, does not make me a Dark Princess. If anything, I'm a Lady."

A bark of laughter came from the three Marauders, while Severus rolled his eyes. Everything was packed and ready to go, now they only had to wait for the Longbottoms. They didn't have to wait long, as the three Longbottoms stumbled out of the floo, the adults' faces white with horror.

"We need to go now, he's right behind us!" Alice cried out as the group rushed together, James pulling out the metal pole they'd be using as a portkey. Everyone held their bags on them, with Lily holding Harry, Severus holding Draco, and Alice holding Neville. Each person reached a hand for the pole, and the second they each had ahold, Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix broke down the front door and stormed through the fireplace. Before the Order could attack, the portkey was off, taking the surviving Death Eaters far away from the British wizarding world.

They landed in a safe house somewhere in the United States. They didn't bother getting comfortable, it was only for the night. They were met there by Bellatrix Black, the Nott family (which consisted of only Amelia and her son Theodore), and Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord himself. With them came news of the Parkinsons', Greengrass', and the rest of the Black family's death, as well as all the other lesser Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord promised his followers their revenge, due time, as they made their plans. Their numbers were too small to fight back, so they'd be staying in America on a large plot of land, pretending to be muggle farmers and ranchers.

The next morning, the group apparated to the prepared farm house in Tennessee. Well, it looked like a farm house, unless you new the true way it looked. It was really a large manor, easily able to house the larger than usual family; fore that's what they were to each other, a family.

The manor was in the middle of nowhere, so they didn't worry about being spotted by other wizards, though they were still cautious and cast many wards and glamours around the property. As an extra precaution, the wizards and witches that had yet to use Occlumency and Legilimency were taught how. As well as becoming animagi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter one:**

 _ **Sixteen Years Later**_

Harry Potter raced through the trees, his paws pushing strongly against the ground, his claws ripping up dirt and grass, propelling him forward faster and faster. His panther form, Onyx, was perfect for the terrain. A flash of orange caught his attention, and with a quick shift of his legs, he shot after the other animal.

The fox, which was actually Redtail, Theodore Snape's animagus form, was quick, fast enough to dart around trees and turn corners at a moments notice. Just when Onyx thought he'd finely almost caught him, Redtail would turn sharply, evading capture.

Redtail slowed to a stop, his head flicking around, realizing that he had been cornered. Onyx smiled as best a panther could, letting loose a victorious growl. He was just about to leap at the smaller canine, when a large animal jumped him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

The two felines growled and clawed at each other, snarling as they rolled across the ground. King, Neville Longbottom's king cheetah animagus form, reeled back, his hackles raised as he gave Onyx a powerful smack right across the face. Onyx lunged at him, teeth bared and claws extended. He threw his arms around King's shoulders, his claws raking against flesh as his teeth clamped down on King's neck. King retaliated by wrapping his arms around Onyx's middle and falling back so his hind feet were poised against Onyx's stomach. King's claws pressed onto Onyx's soft belly as the two froze. Each cat had the opportunity to kill the other, but neither took it. After a moment, they broke apart. It was a tie.

During the fight, a silvery white wolf had joined Redtail in watching. Winter, Draco Malfoy's animagus, went directly to Onyx's side. The two rubbed their heads together and Onyx let out a small sound, almost like a purr.

Redtail rolled his eyes, marched straight up to King, and licked him happily on the cheek. The large cat chirped, laying next to the fox and pulling him closer with a heavy paw and beginning to groom him. Redtail huffed in fake annoyance, relaxing into King's make shift embrace.

Winter and Onyx curled up side by side with Winter's head on Onyx's paws. After a quick lick to Winter's ear, Onyx laid his head against Winter's neck.

After giving themselves a while to relax, they decided it was time to return home, less the adults become worried.

They raced each other to the house, King being the clear winner, being what he is. Winter was second, followed by Onyx and then Redtail. Once they reached the garden gates, they transformed back into their true selves and walked through the large garden to enter the house.

They walked together to the main sitting area, finding most of the adults already there and waiting. Tom Riddle, Harry's grandfather, grinned at the young teenagers, gesturing for them to take a seat. Bellatrix sat beside him, her head on his should and his arm around her waist. The two had never gotten married, but they might as well have been, considering that they planned to never part.

Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents, sat on the opposite side of the couch. Frank's arm rested along the back of the couch, his other hand holding one of Alice's. Alice in turn had both her hands in her lap, including Frank's, and was absentmindedly playing with his fingers, her head resting gently on his chest.

Severus and Amelia Snape, Draco's godparents and Theodore's mother and stepfather (though he called him father), sat alone on one of the love seats. They had gotten married only two years after arriving at Sanctum Manor and had been together ever since. As Theo grew older, he was eventually asked if he'd like to have his last name changed to Snape as well. He'd readily agreed and so it was done. Draco had also been asked but he had refused. The two were leaning against each other, happy smiles etched on their faces.

On another love seat was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry's Godparents. They'd gotten married barely a year after escaping Dumbledore, but had decided to keep their last names. Sirius was spread across the couch, his head in Remus' lap and his hands folded on his stomach. His eyes were closed as Remus ran his fingers through his hair. In Remus' other hand was a book, which he read curiously, always eager for new knowledge.

The only ones missing were Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. As if summoned, the couple walked through the door, claiming a large armchair for themselves. Lily was seated comfortably in James' lap, while James grinned like the cat who's got the cream.

The teenagers quickly took up the only other full couch. Neville and Theo sat close together at one end, Neville's arm on the back of the couch, much like his father's. One of Theo's hands rested on Neville's thigh.

Harry and Draco sat even more closely together with Draco very clearly sitting in Harry's lap. Harry's arms were wrapped loosely around the blond's waist, his face buried in the other boy's neck. While Draco's arms were crossed, no one could miss the content smile on his face.

Tom smiled at his family, his eyes trailing around the room and taking in the loving atmosphere. His eyes stopped on the seventeen year olds, "Good evening, boys, how was your run?"

Neville smirked smugly, "I managed to take Harry by surprise this time. Theo kept him distracted so I could sneak in from behind."

Draco sneered haughtily, "Yes, and who won in the end?"

Harry laughed against Draco's shoulder, "It was a tie, Dragon."

Theo grinned impishly at Draco, "What's the matter? Upset that your boy can't beat mine anymore?"

Draco scowled at him, "As a matter of fact, no, I am not. And besides, Harry could have ended it any time he wanted to." For as long as they can remember, Theo and Draco had always argued about which of the boys was better at things. It had only gotten worse after they had actually coupled up. Both boys were too competitive for their own good. It didn't help that they were practically brothers, which made them even more competitive with each other.

Theo straightened his shoulders, raising his chin up at Draco, "You just don't want to admit I'm right."

"I don't want to admit it cause you're wrong." Draco huffed at Theo aggressively. Harry's arms tightened around his waist, pulling him tighter against his chest. Draco calmed slightly, relaxing into the grip. Neville dropped his arm to lay against Theo's shoulders, tracing patterns onto the smaller boy's skin to sooth him.

Tom grinned at the pairs, glad that things had worked out so well. For the boys to have found love so easily, it was a miracle. Tom laughed, "So I'm guessing it went well them?"

Harry grinned over Draco's shoulder, "Wonderful as always, Grandfather." The term caused Tom's smile to widen into a similar grin to his grandson's.

A small house elf clearing her throat brought everyone's attention to her, "Dinky was just wanting to say that dinner is ready to be severed."

Thanking the small elf, Sirius was the first to his feet, darting from the room to start eating as soon as possible. Laughing at his antics, the rest followed, arriving in a large room. In the center of the room stood a long table piled high with an amazing looking feast. Sirius was already at his seat, bouncing anxiously and awaiting the go ahead from Tom. After everyone was seated with Tom at the head, Tom cleared his throat, "A moment of silence for all those we lost sixteen years ago." The room fell silent, staying that way for several minutes as the adults thought of their loved ones and the children thought of what could have been if that one Halloween night had never happened.

Instead of being taught by their family and enduring constant training, they would have been learning at Hogwarts with others their age. Dumbledore would not be the minister.

Albus Dumbledore. The old coot had dragged the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle through the mud and then left it out in the sun to wither in the undeserved anger of the wizarding world. He'd spread lies to the nation, telling tales of tortures and murders that Tom would never commit. In truth, Tom had been fighting for the rights of Muggleborns. He wanted them to be given a better chance in the wizard world. He wanted them to live in peace without ever being called mudblood.

But Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He made play that he was 'pure' a 'true leader of the light'. But in truth he was cruel. When evidence of Voldemort's crimes was needed, Dumbledore set it up to look like Tom's work. He'd even killed Tom's muggle father and said it was Tom himself who'd done it.

Tom preferred to be called a grey lord, what he wanted was equality. Not just for Muggleborns, but for half-breeds as well. His first wife, Lily's mother, had even been a muggleborn, but the woman had died in child birth, leaving the red haired, green eyed child behind.

Then Dumbledore had started gathering followers. A group he called the Order of the Phoenix who would 'fight for the light'. When Tom had started to do the same, Dumbledore had declared them Death Eaters. He's even the reason Tom was ever called Lord Voldemort in the first place, Dumbledore's creative way of setting him even further apart from the so called light. Before then, Tom had been fine with just being called Lord Riddle, but he took the new name in stride.

Tom wanted magic to be seen as grey. No matter what spell you used, it could be equally used for good or bad. Even the killing curse could be used for good, like to end the suffering of someone dying a slow painful death.

But Dumbledore didn't want that either. He wanted dark and light to be separate. He wanted to be thought of as a god to the light and as an unbeatable enemy to the dark. And he'd succeeded on the most part.

He was now Minister of Magic, the highest position one could get in the British wizarding world. But the dark, or the grey as Tom preferred, were not afraid of him. They were simply bidding their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike back.

Bringing everyone's attention back to himself, Tom began to speak again, "We may not have numbers, but we have power. One day we will avenge our fallen. The time will come when we can make a stand, and I believe that that time draws near." His eyes scanned the people seated around table, each of them meeting his eyes fearlessly, prepared to do what he asked. The corners of his lips curled up, "Let the feast begin."

With an excited whoop, Sirius piled food onto his plate. The others laughed together, getting their own food at a much slower and normal rate. Just as usual, Draco and Harry began their routine. Each boy knows exactly what the other does and does not like. For example, Draco likes chicken, but he doesn't like the skin, so Harry takes it off for him. Harry likes pot roast, but he doesn't like the carrots or potatoes, so Draco scoops around them. Most of the items they grabbed went to the other's plate. Once they finished serving themselves, they each ate from both plates. This was another tradition of which none of them really knew the origin.

Conversation flickered around the table, sometimes coming to a stand still if everyone was enjoying the food at once. The house elves of Sanctum Manor were some of the best cooks around, much better than the Hogwarts elves, the children were told.

A few hours later found the group disbanded, everyone off doing their own thing. Harry and Draco had retreated to Draco's room, laying together on the blond's bed in near silence. The only sound was a small purr coming from Harry, a trait he had picked up from his panther side. They lay with their arms around each other, Draco's head resting under Harry's chin.

Draco nuzzled closer, burring his nose in Harry's neck. The brunette purred again, rubbing his cheek against Draco's hair. They fell asleep that way, with smiles light on their lips.

In Neville's room, Neville and Theo were in a similar situation except Theo had rolled to lay on top of Neville, claiming it was more comfortable for him. They were chest to chest, allowing Neville to plant a small kiss to the other boy's forehead before pulling back and rubbing their noses together. Theo laughed lightly, laying his head flat against Neville's chest, his ear right against the other's heart. Neville chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the thinner boy on top of him. They drifted together into sleep.

While most adults would think this bad and have them sleep in their own rooms, these adults knew it happened every night and made no move to stop it. There was no time to discipline the children when they might not have a chance to be with their loved ones in the future. War was inevitable, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **AN: If anything is confusing, I'm really sorry. I tried to make everything as clear as possible, but if anything is confusing, feel free to review or message me. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will probably be posted in a week or two, depending on how much time I have.**


	3. AN

I'm really sorry about not posting in such a long time. I was in a really bad car accident in August that killed my dad and youngest sister and I was in the hospital for a while and I just haven't had the motivation to write. To add to that, I lost everything I had prewritten for my stories because it somehow got erased from my phone. I'm not quitting this story, or any of my stories, I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on.


End file.
